Sai
Sai is a member of the Van Helsing church's anti-demon troops, and an antagonist in the Blood Soul manga. Plot Chapter 2 Sai is first seen at the sight of the Western Third Sacred Fire Unit's massacre, analyzing the bodies of Van Helsing's suppression forces, that had been killed by Red and Ash. He expresses his wishes to see what sort of creature had done that to them, speaking of "the demons of Crimson Ether". Later on, he tracks Red and Ash down to a feeding area, and simply walks to their table, cutting it to pieces. Ash notes that he has no scent nor presence as the people around them run away in panic, identifying Sai as a member of the church. He tells Red, Ash and Haruka that they are the demons who took out the sacred fire unit. Ash reacts by pointing his handgun at the anti-demon soldier's head, but he easily cuts the weapon in two, catching the bullet and kicking the werewolf against a pillar. Red attacks Sai as well, using his sword, but is easily blocked, allowing the enemy to read his wavelength's class. He speaks of how "the corpses of priests and countless others" had their blood drained, saying that the "vulgar" vampires had done that. After a quick exchange of blows, Sai pins Red against the wall, keeping his blades around his neck and interrogating him about Claudia's whereabouts, but the vampire swiftly destroys the weapons, counter-attacking. With the blood he still had, Red was able to partially turn into his stronger form, cutting off Sai's right arm, but turning back within instants. The anti-demon soldier's mask is torn, and he seems surprised that the vampires weren't completely eradicated by the church, mentioning the church's leader, Azure. The mention of the name causes an effect on Red, who asks if he is really alive, but Sai merely disappears, promising he'd be back to finish the fight. Chapter 4 Sai leads the demon hunt in Crimson ether's headquarters, and fights alongside the Hellsing soldiers, massacring refugees of many species. His main target is Red, of whose head he wants to bring to Azure. Upon exiting the headquarters, Red, Haruka and two elf-like demons (who serve Claudia) encounter Sai. The anti-demon soldier finishes off a survivor, saying that was the last one, and that "demons like those were no match for him". Red recognizes Sai, and brags about having cut off his right arm last time they fought. With the taunt, Sai materializes an arm made of blood and attacks the vampire. He says that the power of the Blood Curse had been given to him by Azure himself. He strikes Red's body several times with tendrils made of blood, heavily wounding him and telling him to show his true power. The vampire refuses, stating that it wouldn't be necessary to transform, and before he could question Red, Sai's blood starting moving against his will. Red explains him that a vampire's baptism needed two fangs, that prevented the vampire blood from taking over the host's body and "eating" them from the inside. Red then says Sai is just like Azure and beheads him at once, causing his lifeless body to fall on the ground. Azure possesses Sai's beheaded body, stating that he was alive despite the vampire blood's presence, and that his heart had brought it under his control. He attacks Red, knocking his sword away and attempting to grab it, as the fang was his true objective. Haruka manages to catch the fang first, but is abducted by a giant and taken away along with the fang. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Van Helsing Category:Anti-demon